Web pages and content are increasingly becoming more interactive and community-based. For example, social networks such as provided by TWITTER INC. enable multi-person participation of community-based content (e.g., Tweets, replies, etc.). Users of such social networking services typically access the social network feeds using web browsers or browser-based applications. When updates to a given social networking feed occur, the browser or application that is used to view the feed typically initiates a request for the updated content. The result is that the browser or application refreshes to display the updated content.